The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reciprocating internal combustion engines, and more specifically, to recirculating exhaust gas with a fuel mixture through a reciprocating internal combustion engine.
A reciprocating engine utilizes pressure, such as from combustion of a mixture of fuel and air, to generate hot gases to drive a reciprocating piston. The reciprocating piston may drive a shaft and one or more loads (e.g., electrical generator, compressor) coupled to the shaft. In certain configurations, fuel and air are pre-mixed prior to ignition to reduce emissions and to improve combustion. In addition, the reciprocating engine may employ exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) to reduce formation of nitrogen oxides (NOx). Unfortunately, it may be difficult to control the amount of EGR suitable for the engine.